Eternity
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: AU. Lucy Heartfilia's goal is to clear the Heartfilia name in which her father had tainted. Cobra is merely involved because of his father's plans. However, after meeting Lucy, Cobra finds his life turning upside down. Now he has to make a decision, follow his father's plan, or throw it all into the wind and spend Eternity with Lucy. (discontinued)


**Day one of CoLu Week! I am so excited! I absolutely love this crack pairing! Also, just a heads up, almost all of these will be chapter stories that I will come back to later! So, basically they are chapter 1 teasers for now! :3 Without further ado! Day 1 of CoLu; Eternity.**

* * *

Eternity

Chapter 1

Lucy sat straight in the carriage as it took her to a place that only the Heavens known of. Her face was blank and expressionless, an act that she had perfected while living with her father. She knew better than to show the anger, depression, and sorrow that she felt within.

All of this, just because her father was in a great debt, and the only way out was to give her hand away to King Brain's eldest child. Who was a few years older than her, and rumor was that he was cruel, vile, and vulgar. The only thing that she was glad about, was that she had been allowed to bring two of her servants. She had chose her dearest friend Levy McGarden, who had been her maid from a young age, and was the only person in the world that knew of her heart ache after her mother's passing, and the only person who had held her close whenever she needed it.

Her second choice, had been her protector from a young age. His teacher had been a great friend of her mothers, and she had assigned him as her personal guard, and he knew as much as Levy when it came to her. Gray Fullbuster. Someone who fought hard, and who she knew would lay down his life for her, something she hoped that would never happen.

"Lady Lucy, we are stopping for a moments rest for the horses. Would you like to come out to stretch a bit?" Gray sounded, causing her to blink and stare out the window of the door, where he waited with patience as she thought. Giving a small smile, she nodded and stood before approaching the door. Not surprised when he opened it for her, and offered her a hand to help her down.

"Thank you, Gray." She whispered, stepping down onto soft grass, and looked around. They had stopped in a small clearing with a creek running off on the side. Then turned to the carriage that was following behind them, watching with a smile as Levy stepped out, dusted off her maid dress, and then approached with her own smile.

"Lady Lucy, since we are resting for a bit, do you think now a good time to eat lunch?" She asked, causing Lucy to nod before following her back to the smaller carriage. Wanting to be far away from their driver, someone who had come from Brain's kingdom and had her nerves on edge every time he had looked at her. On the journey he had looked over his shoulder multiple times, sneering at her in a way that made her hands itch to take hold of her hidden whip.

"Lucy, we're being watched." Gray whispered at her side, causing her to blink but give nothing else away. She gave a sigh and glanced over at the driver, who was kneeling beside the horses, but looking over into the bushes.

"Not very subtle is he." She whispered, glancing forward again and stopped by the second carriage, slipping her hand into the fold of her dress, and grabbed the handle of her whip that was tucked away in a secret pocket.

"No, in truth he was giving himself away the entire time. Just the way he was staring at you since we met him told all of us that he had something planned. Not to mention, we should have taken the other route back at the fork in the road." Levy whispered, reaching into the carriage and grabbing a book, that gave a slight glow before dimming as she held it to her chest. Giving another smile as Gray rested his hand on the sword at his hip.

She knew full well that both had magic running in their blood, just as she had. It was the final reason she had ask to bring them with her, not only would they be people she knew, she knew that she would be safe in their presence. Although, she was no push over herself, but it did feel good to have trusted friends that had her back.

"I say a total of twelve, none with magic. We'll be greatly outnumbered." Levy stated, glancing up at them and she glanced to Gray when he gave a huff.

"Outnumbered, but they are outmatched. Poor fools wont know what hit them." He muttered, leaning against the carriage, and Lucy gave a hum as she reached past Levy and took hold of the basket handle. Only to pull back as she felt heat race down her neck, before narrowing her gaze and turning.

"Do you know where they are located?" Lucy whispered, watching as Levy blinked and motioned on the other side of the carriage. Lucy gave a nod, and reached for the handle again, but kept her focus on behind them. She wasn't sure who was spying on them, but it was obvious that they were keeping an eye on her, so she would stay aware of them.

"They're moving." Gray whispered, stepping forward and then moved back to the first carriage, Lucy sighed and pulled the basket out and followed behind him, Levy following her. She knew that if she looked over her shoulder, Levy would have the book open and muttering the spell that she needed.

As expected, the moment they stepped out from behind the second carriage, the men hidden in the woods charged, yelling out with weapons held high. In the lead was their driver, looking like he had accomplished a great feat, Lucy merely sighed and pulled out her whip as Gray pulled out his sword and Levy raised a hand.

However, before any of them could move another step, a flash of maroon ran between them and stopped between them and the charging could only blink as her friends froze and stared at the man, just as the men charging stopped as well.

"P..Prince Cobra!" One of the men called, fear evident in his voice, and Lucy quickly schooled her features as she realized the name of the man that she was to marry.

"Mind tellin' me, _oh trusted Driver_ ," Cobra hissed, and she watched as the man flinched while sweat beaded on his brow, "as to why you are leading an attack against my bride?"

They all watched as the man swallowed before raising a sword and pointed it at Cobra, causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow at the display.

"B..Because, I..I never intended to do as you father said. T.. _This bitch_ will only cause trouble for future planning! Although...With you showing up, it will make killing you that much easier!" The man shouted, Lucy merely watched as Cobra shifted his weight before giving a sigh.

"Honestly, I always knew that you were trouble." He muttered, before raising his hands and obviously smiling at the group of men.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Try and kill me." He growled, and even a shiver shot down Lucy's back at the dangerous tone in his voice. They watched as the men hesitated, before one man charged out of the group, a sword raised high as he dove for the Prince. Who merely stepped out of the way and drove a small dagger into his side. The man let out a scream, dropped to the ground and clutched at his side.

Lucy watched in horror as the man's side seemed to sizzle and ooze, and had to cover her nose as the smell of burning skin and tissue reached her. Then brought her gaze back to Cobra who twirled his dagger, and noticed that there wasn't a trace of blood on the tip. Instead, there was a liquid that dropped to the ground, and she watched with wide eyes as the ground began to...melt! away from the drop.

"Now, who's next?" Cobra growled, causing her to glance back up and then look at the crowd of men, who were slightly backing away as their comrade finally fell silent.

"The rumors were true. His very touch kills!"

"No you idiot! He's a master of poisons! One little nick from any of his weapons, and you're done for."

"I heard that it's also his magic. So a scrape of his nail will kill you as well."

"Why don't you cowards stop gossiping and find out for yourselves." He growled, and Lucy swallowed as Cobra stepped forward. The entire group of men stepping back, including the driver, who was shaking in fear.

"Don't tell me you've all had a change of heart? I thought you were going to kill me?" Cobra mocked, and in a blink of an eye the men started to retreat. Even the driver. However, she knew that they wouldn't get far when Cobra laughed and pulled out a small ball. She watched as he chucked it high into the air, and it landed among the men. Exploding into a large, purplish cloud that had the men screaming. But only for a minute, and then deadly silence reached across the meadow.

"Well, that was fun. Now then." Cobra stated, turning around and finally faced them before approaching. Lucy quickly rested a hand on Gray's shoulder as he made to move forward. While she trusted Gray's abilities as a fighter, she saw firsthand that Cobra wasn't someone to cross, and didn't want her friend to be in danger right from the get go.

"Smart move. We did agree that you could bring two servants, but we are not bound to protect, or leave them unharmed. I believe you should keep that in mind, soldier." Cobra stated, leveling Gray with a hard stare before facing Lucy. Who easily schooled her features and returned Cobra's glare.

"I am well aware of what the agreement between our families are, _Prince_ Cobra. And I assure you, if either of my servants think to attack you, it is merely for my protection. However, I am not one who lets my people die foolishly." She stated, watching as Cobra frowned and studied her for a moment.

"Was that suppose to be a compliment, or an insult?" He growled, and she allowed a small smile to appear on her lips.

"Take it as you wish. Now, if you would be so kind, would you please escort us back?" She stated, moving toward the first carriage but stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast, Lady Lucy. How do I not know if you somehow _bribed_ our driver to attack you like that? How do I not know if you just tried to escape, which would be a break in out agreement since you probably want no part of this?" He growled, she looked over her shoulder and glared at his scowl before giving a sigh. Moving quickly, she turned around and slapped him hard across the face, her glare hard and cold enough to make the devil fear her.

"I have made _my_ promise, Prince Cobra, and do not intend to break it. Once I give my word, it is kept, regardless of how I feel about the situation." She growled, watching as he blinked before raising a hand to his cheek and staring at her in shock.

"You struck me." He whispered, causing her to roll her eyes and cross her arms.

"There will be plenty more as well should you ever question me like that again. If there is one thing I am not, it is disloyal or dishonest. I will keep my end of the promise, even if it means being married to someone like you." She bit out, watching as he blinked before lowering his hand.

"So, you just want to go through with this merely to protect that backstabbing father or yours..."

"I care _nothing_ for Jude! I merely wish to clear the Heartfilia name. The name that belonged to my mother first, not Jude." She stated, her anger beginning to rise. Taking a deep breath, she released it and glared at Cobra.

"I will keep this promise, so that my deceased mother can rest easy in her grave." Lucy stated, keeping Cobra's gaze as he studied her before giving a sigh.

"Very well then. Lets get moving then, shall we. My father isn't a very patient man." Cobra stated, offering her his arm which she glared at before turning on her own and stepping into the first carriage. Staring straight ahead as he walked past, and headed for the horses that were still tethered near the small creek. She wasn't surprised when Gray followed to help.

"Lady Lucy, are you alright?" Levy sounded, and she looked out the carriage door to see the bluenette standing there, staring at her in worry. Giving her a small, reassuring smile, she nodded.

"I'll be fine. I have to be, since all of this is to show that the Heartfilia's are not like Jude is making us to be." She whispered, watching as understanding shown in her friends eyes. She faced forward as Levy moved toward the second carriage, and Lucy glared as Cobra took the driver seat for the first carriage after hooking up the horses.

This was the man that she was being forced to marry, just so that she could make Jude give up the Heartfilia name. It was something that neither men knew, but the moment she was wed off, Jude would lose everything. Everything that belonged to her mother, would be hers and her husbands. However, everything would be in her name, and should anything happen to her, then it would all go to the orphanages around the country.

So, regardless of how this played out, one way or another, the name Heartfilia would be restored.

* * *

 **There is the first chapter! The second will be posted sometime after CoLu week! Until then!**


End file.
